Tied Together With A Smile
by justaluckybug
Summary: Songfic for the song "Tied Together With A Smile" by Taylor Swift about Beast Boy's thoughts on Raven and Melchior. rated for safety.


_**Okay so this is a songfic I made up. Here's some stuff to help you get through the story without getting confused ;). **_

text - Narrator

**text** - Beast Boy's thoughts

_text _-Song lyrics

text - Title of something

_**(text) **_- My thoughts

_**text **_- Me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or "**_Tied together with a smile_**". **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tied Together With Smile

It was normal day in the titan's tower and the teens were currently just hanging out. Cyborg and Robin were playing video games, Raven was reading, Starfire was fiddling with the radio trying to find a song to her liking, and Beast Boy was deep in thought. _**(Strange, right?)**_

**Ah man, the dance is coming up. Well really it's a ball but I don't really know what the difference is. Anyway the Super Hero Ball is coming up and I hate it. There are lots of reasons why I don't like dances. I don't like them because you have to wear those really uncomfortable suits and those bowties that I can never tie right, it's just torture.**

"Oh, I most enjoy this song!" Starfire said as she turned up "Tied together with a smile" by Taylor Swift. The song brought up other thoughts in Beast Boy's head, things he didn't really like to think about.

**But it's mostly because Raven never goes. She says she doesn't go because she doesn't know why someone would want to go. She says the only reason people go to balls is to show off their new clothes, their new hair, their new faces, and their new boyfriends. Everyone knows Raven hates people like that, but they don't know why, but I do. She says that's why she doesn't go, but I know the real reason.**

**It's because she thinks she's not pretty. She'd never admit it if you asked her, but I know that's it. Every time she sees her reflection she sighs. I didn't understand at first, I mean, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Heck she's the most beautiful women I've ever seen including all those girls in the underwear magazines. I think she's pretty, but she doesn't see it. **

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
you walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
but that's not true, cause I know you...  
_

**But eventually I figured it out, why she was so self-conscious about her looks. It's because of **_**him**_**. He did that to her. He made her cry, he made her doubt herself, he was the reason she didn't smile anymore. Yeah, she didn't smile a lot, but when she did, it was the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. It was a small, rare smile but it was so pure and so full of hope, and he ripped it away from her. Man, I'd do anything to make her smile like that again. Now when she does smile it's a fake smile. She's good at faking it, no one else knows, they all think it's genuine, but I know. I used to love it when she smiled, but now it just breaks my heart. **

_  
hold on, baby you're losing it  
the waters high, your jumping into it  
and letting go and no one knows  
that you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
that you might not be the golden one  
and your tied together with a smile  
but your coming undone_

**She always felt so unloved. She never had a family; she was raised by monks who thought love was a weakness. So when he offered his fake love she, being blinded by her own loneliness, gave him her heart, not fake love but real love. And what did he do? He took it from her and ripped to shreds and left the pieces of her heart in a puddle. She thinks it's because she wasn't good enough. I hate him for making her think that because the truth is, he doesn't deserve her. He's a stupid jerk and I'd give anything to go back in time and throw that book in the garbage and then take the garbage and throw it into the sun.** _  
_

_  
I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
cause you've given it away like it's extra change  
hoping it will end up in his pocket  
but he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
oh, cause it's not his price to pay  
not his price to pay...  
_

**I just wish I had the nerve to tell her how beautiful I think she is. I wish I was brave enough to tell her how much I love her smile, how much I care about her. I wish I was brave enough to tell her how much I love her, and how much it kills me to see her so hurt and so broken up in side. I wish I could tell her that it's all gonna be okay, that if she's not as alone as she thinks she is. **

_hold on, baby you're losing it  
the waters high, your jumping into it  
and letting go and no one knows  
that you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
that you might not be the golden one  
and your tied together with a smile  
but your coming undone  
_

_hold on, baby you're losing it  
the waters high, your jumping into it  
and letting go and no one knows  
that you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
that you might not be the golden one  
and your tied together with a smile  
but your coming undone_

**Man she's beautiful.** Beast Boy watched Raven from his seat on the couch. A little smile grew on his face as the song ended.

_you're tied together with a smile  
but you're coming undone...oh woah  
goodbye, baby  
with a smile, baby, baby.  
Oh._

**I think you're beautiful.** "What?" Raven asked as she put her book down. Beast Boy's eyes widen in surprise.

"I said that out loud?" he asked in a whisper as he looked at the shocked faces of his fellow teammates and then back at Raven's face. There was a strange expression there. It wasn't shock so much as it was something else. Beast Boy couldn't figure out what it was. It wasn't anger, like he expected, no, it was almost gratitude or maybe relief? Then something amazing happened. Raven smiled, a real genuine smile, for the first time in a very long time, making Beast Boy's smile so big it took up his whole face. It had been a few moments of silence and was now turning awkward.** I should say something before the awkwardness ruins the moment. **

"I missed your smile" he said finally. To his dismay, her smile disappeared, and in its place, a confused look.

"What do you mean? I smile all the time," Raven said, trying to be convincing, but to Beast Boy it sounded like she just trying to convince herself. His smile faltered but then returned to its normal state.

"You're right, what I meant to say was that I missed your real smile." They continued to smile at each other before Cyborg couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you just gonna stand there, man? Ask her to the ball already!" he said. Raven blushed and Beast Boy's smile grew _**(if that's possible)**_.

He cleared his throat and then asked "Rae?" She looked up at him. "Will you go to the ball with me?" She smiled that smile that Beast boy loved so much.

"Sure, that's sounds like fun," she replied. But the moment was ruined as Starfire squealed.

"Oh friend Raven," she said as she flew over to Raven, "we must get you a dress, the ball is nearing quickly!" And with that she dragged Raven out the door to the mall. Beast Boy smiled and turned around to see Cyborg with his hand in front of Robin's face.

"Alright pay up," he said as Robin fished in his pocket mumbling something about Cyborg interfering. Beast Boy stared, confused, at his robotic friend, but then Cyborg said, "I told you he would have the guts to ask Raven before you asked Starfire!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Okay so tell me what you think. I kind of like it but you tell me ;). Oh and just so you know, the **__him__** in the story is Melchior or however you spell it. **_

_**P.S. That happy enough for you, D? **_:)


End file.
